


A Different Vibe

by mcrbonustrack



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrbonustrack/pseuds/mcrbonustrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room had a different feel than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Vibe

Phil ran his hand across Dan's bare chest and Dan shivered, looking up at Phil. They were both sitting up in bed together. They slept together a lot, in the most innocent way possible.   
But today was... Different. Neither of them knew why. The room simply had a different, less platonic feel than usual.   
Maybe it was the gentle snow dancing through the moonlight that shown through the window. Maybe it was the hint of pumpkin spice in the air from their seasonal, holiday coffees. But whatever it was, it gave the room a sweet vibe.   
"Dan." Phil said.   
"Hmm?" Dan hummed. His eyes were closed now.   
"Can I kiss you?" Phil practically breathed. Dan opened his eyes, searching Phil's face before landing in his deep blue eyes and nodding slowly.   
"Yes." Phil's solemn expression did not change, and gently put his hand under Dan's chin before kissing him slowly. And Dan's lips were soft, and Phil's breath tasted faintly like cinnamon, and it was over as quick as it'd started.


End file.
